Dawn of Destiny: Outtakes
by Pbroken
Summary: Here's all the stuff that was never put into Dawn of Destiny. Different scenes, POVs I decided to exclude, or things I just wrote after the fact, this is where it all is. Enjoy.


**Hello, I'm still working on Chapter 23 and it will be posted today no matter how long I have to sit here, but while I was doing some research I came across the original Chapter 6. This is what would have happened if Bella had never had the dream, therefore Edward had never heard her say vampire and never left a note. Bella just walked into Biology class and sat next to Edward and he passes her a note. Hope you enjoy this little outtake. I'll probably add more as time goes on. Once again I own nothing Twilight, but here's a look at what could have been.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_You know who I am and I know who you are, but I want to get to know you better. Meet me in the courtyard after class. I want to take you somewhere more private. Do you trust me?_

_Edward_

I had heard the stories, I knew that it was possible that he could be dangerous, but I couldn't deny that I felt connected to him, more so for some reason I just couldn't imagine him hurting me. I had no idea if it was just me being naïve, but I didn't even have to think twice about my answer. I only had to write one word.

I slipped the note back to him and caught a crooked smile on his face as he read the one brief word on the page.

_Unequivocally_

I spent the next hour shifting in my chair, attempting to ease my unsteady heart, and control the rate of my breathing. The energy that was flowing between us was so intense that it scorched my body. The bell rang and Edward rushed out the door. I picked up my things and walked outside to the courtyard in the middle of campus.

I expected him to be there already, but he wasn't so I sat on a bench to wait. A few moments later I caught sight of him he gestured for me to follow him and I walked behind him towards the parking lot. He stopped at the silver Volvo I had parked next to earlier this morning and opened the passenger door for me.

"Your chariot awaits," he said to me. His voice was smooth as satin and husky with desire. I nearly lost my balance at the sound of it.

I sat down in the seat and Edward shut the door. He strolled over to the driver's side and got in the car. As he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot I finally got up the nerve to speak.

"So, where are we going?" I asked in a small shy voice that was laced with lust and want.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied simply with a sly smile on his face.

At this moment I honestly didn't care where we were going or what he was planning on doing with me. All I wanted to do was touch him. The pull between us was too strong to with stand any longer. I reached out to touch his hand and when my fingers finally connected with his it was like a power overload. It was as if a jolt of electricity had gone straight to my heart. I gasped at the feeling of his cool fingers on mine and he tensed slightly at my touch, but slowly began to relax. We pulled off onto a small dirt road that opened up to a hiking trail. Edward shut off the car and walked around to open my door.

I stood before him and the electricity surging through my body rippled through me in waves. I felt the pool of wetness that had gradually been gathering between my legs and could practically smell my own arousal. Edward took a deep breath in as he leaned into me. He rested his hands on the Volvo on either side of my head so that I was now pinned between him and the door and I felt his cool breath against my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I need you to stay completely still, do not move. I need you to do this for me, love."

I shivered at the word love as it left his lips and could only muster up enough air for a one word response.

"Yes," I said in what could only be described as a half moan, half gasp.

He reached his hand up to caress my cheek and stared intently into my eyes. He slowly leaned forward and his cold hard lips pressed against mine, my body melted on contact, it felt as if molten lava coursed through my veins as fireworks erupted around us. From that second I belonged to him. I don't care if he was going to kill me or make love to me because with just that one kiss I was eternally his.

I felt him let out a small moan against my lips as his strong arms pulled my body into his and that's when everything went black. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a small meadow surrounded by trees in brilliant colors. I came to the conclusion quickly that I had passed out from a lack of air most likely. I looked around to find Edward leaning against one of the trees and staring at the ground. His eyes were empty and full of regret. He was upset and it tore me apart to think that I had caused it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have never done that. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said between clenched teeth as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair.

The pain in his voice made my heart ache. I couldn't bear to see him this way. I stood up and began to walk towards him.

"Edward, I am perfectly fine. You didn't hurt me at all. In fact that was the single most amazing event of my life," I assured him chagrin at my admission.

I felt the heat in my cheeks at the thought of how his cool lips felt against mine, the overwhelming feeling of completeness at his touch making me blush even redder.

"You can't mean that, Bella. You don't know who I really am or what I am truly capable of," he said and I could hear the anger in his silky smooth voice and see it in his deep caramel eyes.

"Edward, I know more than I let on," I admitted as I reached for his cool hand.

His eyes went wide and I could tell he knew what I was talking about. I realized at that moment that what I heard of the Cullens was true, but it was far too late for me to care. Once again he stiffened at my touch, but relaxed after a brief moment. The same electricity was still heavy between us. I could feel it from my fingers to my toes. I laced my fingers within his locking eyes with him as I began to speak in a soft voice full of love and bordered with lust.

"I know that you're different from others, but it doesn't matter to me. I haven't ever felt this strongly about anyone and I don't care if you drain me of every last ounce of my blood right now. From the second that your lips touched mine I fell for you. I fell hard and I don't ever want to get up."

A smile grew on his face as he reached out and caressed my cheek again. His cool touch made my blood boil and once again his lips were on mine, bringing me back from the despair of the past month and making me whole, making me his.

* * *

**So I'm going to get back to Chapter 23 now, let me know what you thought of the outtake.**


End file.
